ever_after_highfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid (jej pełne imię to Chariclo Arganthone Cupid) – przybrana córka Erosa, boga miłości w greckiej mitologii. Wcześniej dziewczyna uczęszczała do Monster High (Straszyceum). Osobowość Chariclo Arganthone jest znana innym jako C.A., gdyż jej pełne imię jest za długie i trudne do wymówienia. Dziewczyna idzie w ślady swojego ojca (boga miłości) i stara się specjalizować w kontaktach między ludźmi. Jeśli chodzi o jej charakter, C.A. jest beztroska i radosna, ale również surowa i zawodowa jako, że związek czasami musi przetrwać.Chariclo Arganthone jest znana innym jako C.A., gdyż jej pełne imię jest za długie i trudne do wymówienia. Dziewczyna idzie w ślady swojego ojca (boga miłości) i stara się specjalizować w kontaktach między potworami, a także między normalsami. C.A. codziennie prowadzi audycję radiową w Straszyceum. Omawia w niej problemy występujące w związkach i jak je skutecznie rozwiązywać. Potworka zdecydowanie woli ten rodzaj pracy Amora, ponieważ dziewczyna nie potrafi zbyt dobrze celować swoimi strzałami. Jeśli chodzi o jej charakter, C.A. jest beztroska i radosna, ale również surowa i zawodowa jako, że związek czasami musi przetrwać. Wygląd C.A. ma długie, sięgające bioder różowe, kręcone włosy. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest również grzywką. Skóra C.A. jest biała, a oczy ma błękitne. Dodatkowo, z pleców dziewczyny wyrastają śnieżnobiałe, pierzaste skrzydła. Bajka W mitologii greckiej Eros był bogiem miłości. W niektórych podaniach wystąpiła informacja o jego rzekomym pokrewieństwie z Afrodytą. Wielu poetów satyrycznie przedstawiało go jako "ślepe dziecko", które monotonnie wtrącało się w sprawy miłosne śmiertelników (zazwyczaj dla własnej rozrywki). Pewnego razu zakochał się on w zwykłej śmiertelniczce, która nazywała się Psyche. Na życzenie Erosa, Psyche została zamieniona w boginię przez Zeusa. Relacje 'Rodzina' C.A. Cupid została porzucona przez swoich biologicznych rodziców jeszcze jako dziecko. W związku z tym, dziewczyna została przygarnięta przez Erosa - mitologicznego boga miłości. Ten nauczył jej strzelania z łuku oraz wręczył własne skrzydła. W swoim pamiętniku wspomina, że ma przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Jej babcią jest prawdopodobnie Afrodyta. 'Znajomi' C.A. przyjaźni się z Apple White, Raven Queen oraz ze wszystkimi z otwartym sercem.Mówi, że zawarła znajomość z każdym potworem, który jest "zakochany w miłości". 'miłość' C.A. jest zakochana w Dexterze Nie ma chłopaka. Przez przypadek chwilowo zakochała się w Clawdzie (pomyłkowe wypuszczenie strzały miłosnej z powodu Toralei Stripe). W odcinku Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy na stadionie siedzi i kibicuje Straszyceum razem z Eddem (potworem z czaszkowego wybrzeża). Być może są razem. 'zwierzę' Dziewczyna chciałaby mieć jakiegoś zwierzaka, ale na razie nie może wybrać odpowiedniego. Lalki C.A._doll.jpg|Lalka 327px-CA card.png|Oficjalny art Caaupid.jpg|w odcinku Basic *'linia : '''Basic *'wydanie : grudzień 2013 *'numer asortymentu : ' BBD41 *'numer modelu : '''BDB09 W tej serii włosy C.A. sięgają bioder dziewczyny. Są one również pokręcone. Co więcej, grzywka dziewczyny również jest zakręcona, ale ku jej czole. Na głowie lalki widnieje złota opaska z różowym sercem i strzałą. C.A. ubrana jest w różową sukienkę na ramiączkach. Jej dół ozdobiony jest białymi plamkami, różowymi strzałami oraz wykończony czarną falbanką. W pasie dziewczyna przepasana jest złotym paskiem z motywami piór, który wiązany jest na czarnym łańcuchu. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka, a na palcu prawej dłoni - czarny pierścionek. Na nogach C.A. widnieją czarne rajstopy, jej buty natomiast są złote. Ich obcas kształtem przypomina strzałę z różowym sercem. Całość wiązana jest na kostce lalki. Z paska, który utrzymuje buty "wyrasta" złote skrzydło. Do lalki dołączony jest złoty łuk z różowymi elementami, złota strzała i pojemnik na nie z czarną rączką oraz pamiętnik dziewczyny i szczotka 'Thronecoming *''' 389px-C.A._T_doll.jpg|Lalka 'linia : '''Thronecoming *'wydanie : '2014 *'numer asortymentu : '? *'numer modelu : '? W tej serii włosy C.A. są upięte w koński ogon, którego koniec sięga bioder lalki. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta, a po obu jej stronach widnieją długie, sięgające kolan kosmyki. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie skrzydeł. C.A. ubrana jest w sukienkę, w której można wyróżnić dwie optyczne części. Pierwszą stanowi ciemnoróżowa, połyskująca bluzka, ozdobiona złotym wzorkiem, która utrzymuje się na ramiączkach wykonanych z czarnej siateczki. Ten sam materiał widoczny jest także na samej górze bluzki. Druga część sukienki jest długa i jasnoróżowa. Ozdobiona jest ona złotymi wzorkami przedstawiającymi serca, a co więcej, jest ona przecięta na środku, dzięki czemu nogi lalki są widoczne. Do pasa dziewczyny zostały doszyte również dwa kawałki materiału - pierwszy z nich jest czarny, ozdobiony złotymi brylancikami, a drugi - różowy, ozdobiony srebrnymi. Na szyi C.A. widnieje czarny naszyjnik z liści laurowych. Na obu jej nadgarstkach natomiast widnieją dwie złote bransolety. Skrzydła dziewczyny są większe, a ich końce bardziej zakręcone. Jej buty są wysokie, złote oraz zapinane na rzemienie. Ich obcas jest różowy. Do lalki dołączona jest złota maska z motywem pegazów na czarnej rączce oraz złota torba z różowymi elementami. Meta Timeline *23 sierpnia 2011: wnioski Mattel o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla C.A. Cupid. *19 grudnia 2012: C.A. Cupid zasugerowała opuszczenie Monster High w Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar. *23 kwietnia 2013: C.A. Cupid ogłasza, że przeniosła się z Monster High przez swój program ''On the Air with C.A. Cupid. *30 maja 2013: C.A. debiutuje w odcinku Bajka Raven: Opowieść Zbuntowanej. *4 września 2013: Profil C.A. zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. *grudzień 2013: Pierwsza lalka C.A. zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *grudzień 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika C.A. zostają ujawnione. Ciekawostki *Swoje urodziny obchodzi 24 listopada. *Jej babcią jest Afrodyta. *Jej usta pomalowane są w stylu Cupid's Bow, który był popularny w 1920 roku *Jej ojciec zajmuje się relacjami międzyludzkimi, a ona między Rebelskimi i Royalskimi *W odcinkach jest nazywana '''Amora,a w książce Kupidynka Galeria 185px-EAH_Cupid03.jpg 185px-Ever_After_High™_-_Here_Comes_Cupid.jpg 185px-Here_Comes_Cupid_-_mirror_image.jpg 185px-Intro_-_eight_girls.jpg Inne ' 389px-C.jpg 327px-CA card.png C.jpg '